


The Apple Fell Far From The Tree...Right?

by ArsonLover



Category: Dream SMP RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: ???? - Freeform, All Platonic - Freeform, Angst, Awesamdude helps Ranboo a lot, Child Abuse, Daddy Issues, Emotionally Repressed, Family Issues, Found Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, If anyone in this fanfic states their uncomfortable with this, It will be removed instantly, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Like Eret being gender fluid, Misunderstandings, Mommy Issues, Ok bye, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Such a Queen, Techno is bad at feeling, This very roughly follows cannon, Trust Issues, uhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsonLover/pseuds/ArsonLover
Summary: After an accident involving a cliff, Ranboo ends up in the Dream SMP.He’s also Technoblade’s son...chaos ensues?
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo and TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo and Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	The Apple Fell Far From The Tree...Right?

**Author's Note:**

> (I took inspiration for this work from If The Crown Fits, Wear it by This_isnt_my_real_name. - its probably one of my favorite fanfics go check it out) (Please keep in mind that this is my first fic, thanks) :)

Now Ranboo wouldn’t call himself someone to get scared easily but when falling off a cliff...he would call that a exception. Down, down, down. Everything goes so slowly, yet it’s only a matter of seconds until he hits the water below. A scream escaped his lips and he felt a large prickling sensation overcome his whole body. Purple swarmed his vision and before he knew it, he was in darkness and it felt like his whole body was being torn apart from the inside out. Suddenly, in a overwhelming sense, light flooded his vision and the pain ceased. Large gasps racked through his body and air returned to his lungs, after awhile of looking up at the dark sky, back against the solid ground, Ranboo pushed himself up and started to cautiously look around. He was in a small field surrounded by trees. Strange was all Ranboo could think, that was until he took out his communicator and saw the words.

**~~Tęčhñøbłâdę~~ Rânboø has joined the game.**


End file.
